The Loan Wolf
by SwanSong31
Summary: Emma is the savior. Everyone knows that, it's who she was born to be; but at what cost? In the past few years since the second curse broke peace has seemed to have fallen over Storybrooke. The savior was called to action as a new villain made its mark on the town, leaving Emma in a vulnerable position. One where Emma has to learn it's okay to lean on her family.


_**This is a story that I have wanted to write for a long time, so i just gave it a shot. It is totally different than anything I've ever attempted to write please let me know what you think.**_

 _ **Also, I stopped writing my previous story because of an inflow of negative reviews. So i would really appreciate if you could keep that to yourself.**_

 **Peace, love and empathy friends.**

* * *

Two years ago...

This was never supposed to happen. It was in and out. Blast the beast into a portal and damn it to another realm. It was never supposed to turn into this.

 _I'm gonna have hell to pay when my parents find me,_ Emma thought to herself.

She'd done everything right, just like how she and Regina had planned it. But this...this they hadn't planned. It felt like fire was incinerating her body, she could feel the blood dripping down her arm drenching the ground below her. She didn't know what happened to Regina, she'd lost sight of her after the blast. Emma had tried to call out to her, unsure if she could hear anything over the roar or the flames. All she knew is she had to run, escape the flames.

She looked around for a path that didn't hold a mountain of flames. Once she found one she urged her feet to move forward, finding it far harder than it should have been. She glanced down at her arm, blood still seeping from the wound. She ripped some fabric off her shirt as she ran, attempting to tie it around her arm. She knew she had to stop the bleeding or she would pass out before she escaped the growing flames. She tried to run faster, she could still feel the intense heat from the flames kissing her skin.

"Regina! Where are you?!" Emma screamed. She stopped running, looking around wildly for any sign of her. She stood there for a moment, spinning in circles screaming her name. She felt a pulse of magic coming from behind a nearby tree. She stumbled towards it, seeing a black high heel laying there unattached to a foot. Emma's heart dropped instantly.

 _Where the hell is she?_

She turned back to her path, she could feel her energy fading quickly. She needed to find help. She began to run, finding she could only stumble, her feet becoming more uncooperative the more steps she took. Her vision was slowly following her the rest of her body. Becoming distorted and dark. She felt a pair of arms grab her and hoist her body up.

"Come on you idiot. We have to get out of here!" Regina said, attempting to speed her along.

"Regina! Are you okay? Where have you been?" Emma said weakly looking up to her face.

Her hair looked disheveled and dirty, easily matching the rest of her appearance.

"I'm fine, but we need to move. Get you to a hospital." Regina glanced down at Emma. "What the hell were you thinking, Emma? Going after it like that? You're insane."

Emma tried to respond, tell her that she couldn't risk the beast finding its way to the town, to her son, her parents; she had to protect them no matter what. But her voice failed her, all that came out was a jumble of incoherent words and mumbles. Her legs had all but failed, Regina was practically dragging her through the forest. She tried to keep her head up, her eyes open but she grew so tired and wanted nothing more than to just lie down.

"Gina-can't. P-lea-se st-p" Emma mumbled.

The pain coming from her wound was becoming more than she could handle, fire continued to blaze through her body. With a scream of agony, she fell from Regina's grasp on to the hard ground. Regina tried to call out to her, to urge her back to her feet; knowing that it was no use.

"Emma, Emma please get up. Please! We have to get you help!" She screamed to the blond.

Regina's cries sounded so far away, like yelling down a dark pit with no end. She was falling, her grip broke free of consciousness as she was consumed by the darkness.


End file.
